Surprise
by ordinarycupcake
Summary: May felt angry as Gary asked her out. But then she surprised herself. One chapter story.


May glared at Gary as he walked up to her in his usual cocky manner.

"What do you want?" she asked him as he reached her.

"I want you," he said, surprising her.

"What?" she asked him, not trusting her ears.

Her Blaziken who stood next to her, rolled her eyes before running off somewhere. May guessed that it would probably be back after an hour of rigorous running.

"I told you that I want you," he repeated.

"Aren't you going out with Misty?" she asked him angrily. She got even more angrier when she realised that the two were alone in the training room.

"She's dumped me for Ash, they're getting married tomorrow." he mumbled with honest hurt in his eyes.

It was pretty unusual to see Gary at such a state. She had never seen him so down before, even his spiked hair was drooping today. It was a surprise for her to hear that Misty had dumped Gary too, they had been going out since they were both twelve. He was twenty four now? May had always had had a feeling that Misty had feelings for Ash, and albeit her own feelings for Ash she had kept it to herself.

"How long have you guys broken up for?" she asked him, hoping to hurt him with the topic.

"A week," he muttered, rubbing at his Pokeball that probably contained his Blastoise.

She gasped quietly when she saw that he was indeed hurt. Gary was never hurt by a broken heart before.

"And she's getting married to him already?" she asked him.

Gary looked at her solemnly. "Ahuh."

There was silence for a moment. She could hear a blast from outside. Ash was currently training with Pikachu.

"Look," he suddenly said, looking straight into her blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "Your hot, I'm hot, we should go out. We'll get married in the future and have lots of hot sex and have super hot babies with my hot looks and your gorgeousness. What do you say?"

May glared at him, feeling both angry and hurt by his request.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him angrily. "Just because Misty's dumped you, you want to take some revenge of some sort and get with me? And gosh do I feel great for being your second choice. I've always been the second choice for everyone. You know, just the other day, Drew asked me to fuck him because Dawn told him that they should wait. I feel absolutely great for being second choice all the time. And by the way, fuck you."

He blinked at stared at her.

"Love your choice of language," he said, suddenly grinning.

He put a hand to her cheek, making her hold her breath. He rubbed his thumb against it.

"Shhh...." he said in a voice that relaxed her. "You weren't my second choice. It's just that I'm not used to asking people out nicely... the romantic way that a girl would want. You know, with the moon and stars and everything that's naturally there. The ones where things aren't exactly planned to make every girl fall for me... I'm pretty direct and ask people the way I want. I'm sorry if I offended you."

She glared at him but tried to hide her surprise at his apology. He never apologised for anything.

"Don't you dare use that technique on me, acting all sweet and everything." she said. "It's not going to work."

He leaned forward and suddenly kissed her. Her mind was blown to pieces. As impossible as it sounded, being nineteen already, this was her first kiss. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, roaming about. He then took his tongue out and his lips off of hers and he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm being honest with you," he said. "People shouldn't treat you as their second choice. You've got a tight ass and nice tits."

She laughed at his bluntness and straightforwardness. She suddenly felt herself warn to him albeit not wanting to.

"Been staring at them all day?" she teased him.

He nodded with a grin.

"Yeah."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, and this time she responded. She felt his arms wrap around her, bringing her closer to his body. She formed a ring around his neck and she opened her mouth, allowing his delicious tongue inside. She moaned as their tongues danced a tango.

"Is this a yes?" he asked through their snogging.

May couldn't believe what she was doing, but it felt right. Although Gary had always been a player and no no on her list for the perfect boyfriend, something was telling her that she had been wrong all this time, that he was something she had miscalculated.

"Yes." she said, not believing her own ears.

A/N Flames and reviews accepted. Hope you liked it.


End file.
